


Fall Together; Fall Apart

by chibipooh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Mind Sex, Not Incest, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, this ship is honestly ruining my damn life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipooh/pseuds/chibipooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren howls and screams, filled to the brim with sound and fury and nobody in the galaxy to hear it. </p><p>Ben Solo feels like the most loved man in the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Together; Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This work runs under the assumption that Rey never was and never will be related to Ben and it is going to stay that way, thank you very much.

It was a mission so ridiculously simple that of course they were destined to completely fuck it up.

Rey blamed herself, mostly, though she knew Finn and Poe would never say anything of the like. But they weren’t the Jedi of the team, the one they all believed in, the one who was always in control, the one who would rather die than go back to that solitary life of waiting always waiting alone on Jakku.

So when the engine of the Millennium Falcon burned itself out with one haunting scream of glory, Rey didn’t hesitate to offer to stay behind with the ship, even though the sparse forest they’d crash landed in provided no cover and their communication systems were all shot. She noticed the small glance Poe and Finn shared at her suggestion, and it made her even more determined to play her part.

“We can’t just leave you here,” Finn argued, the frantic appeal in his voice so strong Rey almost relented right there.

“It’s safer for us to stay as a group,” Poe agreed, his concern more clinical and mission-focused than Finn’s, but not less sincere.

“And risk someone coming across the cargo while we’re gone?” countered Rey. “No, it’s safest with someone to guard it. Plus, perhaps I can get a jump start on fixing the engine while you search for something that can get us out of here.”

Both Finn and Poe pulled faces. The idea didn’t sit well with either of them, but both had learned long ago there was no use arguing with Rey when she set her eyes on a goal. Finn opened his mouth to reason with her once again, but Poe stopped him, stepping forward and placing a hand on the former Stormtrooper’s shoulder.

“Alright. We’ll be back within the hour hopefully. Two hours max. If anything happens, yell and don’t die.”

Rey nodded. With one last pat to the top of BB-8’s head and several more confirmations to Finn that yes, she would be fine on her own, Rey watched the backs of her closest companions in the world fade away until they had disappeared into the horizon, leaving only the trees and quiet.

_They’re not coming back. You’re on your own again._

Clenching her teeth, she pushed the thought deep into a corner of her mind she’d avoided for as long as she’d had things worth avoiding. Thoughts like that belonged to a scared little girl on Jakku, not to the wise Jedi warrior she was trying to become. Focus on keeping her breaths even like Master Luke had been teaching her before she set out on this assignment, Rey followed the trail of smoke coming from the Millennium Falcon’s engine room and began her work on salvaging what she could of the ship.

Rey threw herself into the nuts and bolts and wires of the ship with an almost manic glee, letting the world of hard metal overtake her mind, pushing out all thoughts of abandonment or the Force if only for a little while. Machines, she’s come to realize, are simple; They either work or they don’t. Machines didn’t doubt you, worry you, build you up, break you down, invade your mind, leave you reaching into parts of yourself you didn’t even know you had until you woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and the faintest taste of a kiss on the edge of your lips.

Machines didn’t hurt.

Sparks flew in Rey’s face from a pair of wires she’d accidentally crossed. The smoke thickened. Immediately shielding her mouth, Rey ran back outside. Clearly the Falcon wasn’t going anywhere in this state, so neither was she.

Rey feels Kylo Ren before she even hears him.

“You should know better to expect anything more than mediocrity from this pile of rusted filth.”

She turned slowly to face her arch nemesis, a feeling that was too far from pure loathing for her liking welling up in her chest.

“The Millennium Falcon is historic. I thought you of all people would appreciate a legacy like that.”

“The legacy of that man means nothing to me.”

He was lying; they both knew it. Rey wondered why he even bothered to lie to her anymore when he’s felt the bond that ties them together just as strongly as she has.

“I hope you don’t mind if we skip to the part where we start swinging at each other’s faces. I’m expecting some friends any minute.”

Rey activated the lightsaber with a swipe of her thumb, taking a moment to bask in the feeling of warmth that emanated through her body from its heat. The buzz of power lasted only for a moment though because in the next Kylo Ren is swung at her, swift like lightning, and she barely brings her blade up in time to meet his, the calmness of the Force molding into the adrenaline of battle.

The dance is a familiar one to her. The Knight of Ren goes on the offensive, his swings as wild and unpredictable as the weapon he wields, and her desert-hardened body weaves in and out of each one like a leaf twisting the the wind. Several times Kylo’s lightsaber comes near millimeters from her skin, singeing the light hairs on her body and sending currents that rock through the core of her being.

Their connection sings each time sky blue blade meets crimson red. It still shocks even her that her few months of training are enough to match up with his years of practice and finesse.

Though she can’t see his face, she can feel the grin creeping up on it. Even in the midst of battle, perhaps even because of it, their mental connection was stronger than ever.

“There is more dark in you than even you realize.”

Something dark and red covers her gaze. With a roar so primal it sends tremors through the surrounding foliage, Rey kicks Kylo Ren square in the chest. She followed that by delivering a blow to the side of his head with the hilt of her blade that leaves his ears ringing. His body crumples backwards in an undignified heap and Rey took advantage of his momentary lapse of control to place her knee on his chest. Using the Force to keep him down, she reached behind his head and unhooked his helmet. It fell away from his face with a soft ‘thump’ onto the ground, leaving nothing but his face staring up at her, flushed and full of wanting.

In a moment that feels like an eternitym they just stare at each other, emotions a thousand lives deep coursing between them. Then he moves up and she moves down and suddenly her lips are on his lips and everything she can see is fire and rage and heat and desire, so much desire, but whether it’s her’s or his she cannot say.

She breaks the kiss when she tastes blood, pulling back her vice grip on his body enough for him to rest up on his elbows. She know she’s lost when she sees her own emotions mirrored in his dark eyes hooded with lust.

 

“Rey? Rey Are you there??”

“I can’t believe we lost a girl and a ship in less than an hour.”

Both Kylo Ren and Rey turned in direction of Finn and Poe’s voices, Rey mentally cursing herself in every language she knows. Still, she didn’t lift her knee off his chest or make any movement to change their position.

Cocking his head to the side, several strands of jet black hair falling across his eyes, Kylo Ren scanned her face with the hunger of a predator.

“I’d like to see how you explain this one away,” he said.

Rey ground her teeth.

“Don’t speak.”

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she pulled the Force into herself with each breath, letting it surround and fill her. She imagined a fence- no a wall, a wall big enough to extend up past the trees and all around them until they are enveloped in a cocoon of pure energy. It’s a skill she didn’t even know she had and as she struggled to keep it up, her own heartbeat ran ragged in her ears.  

The barrier wavered. Rey can feel her friends energies getting closer to her, already imagining the shock and disappointment they’d feel when they saw what she was doing, _who_ she was doing it with. Right as she’s about to give up, a second mind joins her, pushing the barrier up into perfect stability.

The voices stopped only a few dozen yards away from the clearing. Rey’s heart is hammering so loudly she’s sure the man beneath her can feel it as well.

“Actually, Finn...”  Poe’s voice was hazy as if he were speaking from far underwater. “I think we’re going the wrong way... let’s check the other side...”

As the footsteps and beeps of her friends faded into the distance, Rey breathed a sigh of relief. She moved slightly, shifting the upkeep of the Force barrier from a primary function to a secondary one so she could focus her attention back on Kylo Ren. He was still looking at her, though his expression was now more curious than mischievous.

“Was that your first Force barrier?” he asked even though he already knew the answer.

“Yes, though I don’t think it fully counts since you had to help you with it.”

“Nonsense. I’m providing a minimal push if anything. You are the one who did all the work.” His tone is something almost akin to awestruck.

“And you’re still keeping it up even now,” he continued. His tone shifted into something softer and sadder. “Will you ever cease to amaze me?”

If Rey hadn’t trained the action out of herself years ago, she would have blushed.

“Flattery means little when you were just trying to murder me four minutes ago.”

Seeing him like this, feeling his muscles pushed up against her own and the heat radiating off his body, it was almost easy to forget he was a murderer and a traitor and one of the most hated men in the galaxy. Almost.

Fisting her hands through his thick curls, Rey pulled Kylo Ren’s face to her own for another kiss, this one more desperate than the last. She bit him before he could bite her this time, rolling his bottom lip between her teeth, shuddering from the groan that racked through his body. His hands found the small of her back and he clawed downward, his fingers ripping as easily through the fabric as if it were paper. Her Force hold over his broke in that moment though she was not worried. Even in the middle of whatever this was, she could reinstate it at any time.

With the Force hold off of him, Kylo Ren took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Rey’s waist and lift both her and him up in one swift motion. His mouth never leaves her through it all. She didn’t resist as he carries her over the the waiting Falcon.

When they crossed over the threshold onto the ship, a tremor ripped through Kylo’s mind so strong it made Rey flinch. She looked down at him curiously and then she remembered: this was his father’s ship. Perhaps under different circumstances she may have felt sympathy, perhaps even pity for whatever searing emotions he was most definitely experiencing standing on his father’s legacy, but Rey could not deny the smug satisfaction she felt at his distress. Tightening her grip on his hair, she kissed him harder, her touch so intense and unrelenting it drew blood, hoping the pain would be a reminder that anything and everything he felt from here on out would be his burden to bear, the consequences of his own terrible actions.

They fell back onto her thin cot in a tangle of arms and legs. Kylo broke the kiss to pull his outer garments up over his head, revealing a lean chest littered with burns and scars. Rey’s eyes drunk in the sight hungrily, her mind spinning.

“How many of these were caused by your own weapon?” she asked, half to taunt him, half to distract herself from the pull she felt towards his body.

“More than I’m willing to admit but still less than you’d expect,” he said nonchalantly. He was stripped down to only his undergarments now. He fingered at what was left of her clothes. “Why are you still wearing these rags?”

“Insult my clothes again and I’ll give you another scar to match the one on your face,” she snapped back.

Anger flashed in his dark eyes. Rey knew the scar itself did not bother him- in fact, in an embarrassingly childlike corner of his mind he will never show to anyone but her, he actually thought the scar made him look cool- but the reminder that she had beaten him, with no knowledge, no training, no care whatsoever for everything he had given up to get where he was, that burned far worse than any lightsaber wound ever could.

He expressed his displeasure in the form of his mouth once again crashing into hers with the force of a wave crashing onto a beach. He flipped them over so they were laying side by side and moved his attention to the soft skin under her jaw, leaving a mark he knew she’d have a hard time explaining the next day.

“Take off your clothes,” he hummed against her body. She didn’t have it in her to form another snarky response and the grey fabric had become slick with sweat anyway, so she complied with his request and pulled the rest of her simple training outfit off. She moved so she was on top of him once more, her knees straddling his hips, his length straining against his underwear. His eyes are trained fully on her when she shimmies the last bit of her top off. Shyness exploded in Rey’s chest. She turned her head to the side but managed to keep herself from covering her body up by placing her hands squarely on his stomach.

“If you say any drivel about me being the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen to some crap,” she said, her fingers ghosting lightly over the black curls that led from his stomach down below his waistband, “I will stab you with my lightsaber, and it will hurt.”

“I wouldn't even dream of it,” he replied almost lazily. “In fact, you’re quite possibly the most hideous creature I have ever had the displeasure of laying my eyes upon. There are Bantha out there whose only solace in life is that they do not look as hideous as you do right now.”

That's what he says, but Rey lives in his head and she could feel the genuine appreciation pulsing behind his words. Pushing himself into a sitting position so that she sat in his lap, he brought his mouth to her neck and bit down.

Rey threw her head back and hissed at the feeling of teeth making contact with her bare skin. His hands moved in between their bodies to rest on the edge of her breasts. Their minds pushed against each other, the second one gaining leeway the other forcing it back, a battle she had already realized would never have a winner.

“Tell me where you want me to do,” he breathed against her skin.

“If you haven’t figured it out already,” she managed to let out, “then you’re more shit at this mind reading thing than I thought.”

He pulled back look at Rey with a smile so smug she wanted to smack him.

“Oh trust me, if I was doing to you the things I see you wanting me to do to you, we wouldn’t be leaving this ship for a very, very long time.” He brought his hands back up to roll her nipple between his fingers. “Tell me what you want.”

“I hate you.”

“Tell me what you want.”

He scraped his teeth over her collarbone, another of her sweet spots. He was touching everything except for the one spot that craved his touch, and Rey wasn’t sure how much longer she could deny herself of what she really wanted. She’d spent so much of her life fighting, choosing survival over her own wants every time; what use was it fighting those wants now?

She pulled away from him, disentangling his hands from her body. Kylo Ren gave her with a quizzical look. Hazel eyes burned into black.

“I want you,” she said, holding him close to her using nothing but her gaze and her voice. “I want all of you.” She ran her hands over his collarbone. “I want to feel your mouth against mine. I want to feel you inside of me.” Her hand reached around around his back, scraping lightly against his pale skin, leaving red marks that wouldn't heal for days. “I want to see the face you make when you reach your climax. I want to hear how my name sounds falling from your lips.” Kylo’s mouth fell open and his head fell back. He ground up against her, Rey’s hips responding in turn. She took his chin and turned his face towards her, pressing their foreheads together, unsure of where her mind ended and his began.

“Give yourself to me,” she breathed.

A dam broke in Kylo Ren’s mind. Losing himself to all primal instincts, he lifted Rey up and deposited her on the edge of the cot with little ceremony. Rey gave a small squeak of surprise and was quickly silenced by the feeling of Kylo’s hands running over her breasts and down her abdomen.

“Fuck this,” Kylo growled, so low that Rey wasn’t sure he was talking to her at all. “Fuck this, fuck this fuck this _fuck this.”_

He spread her legs apart, kissing the inside of her knee. She giggled at the touch. He continued his kisses higher and higher up her leg towards the place that ached for him. When he reached the sweet spot between her legs, Kylo Ren stopped and looked up at her.

“May I?”

Rey bit her lip. She nodded.

Keeping his eye contact with her the entire time, he put his mouth to her entrance and licked.

Stars danced across Rey’s vision. A natural squirmer, it took all of her energy not too wiggle straight off the bed. She lifted a leg over his shoulder and he responded to the new access to her inner regions by nipping playfully at her inner thigh. His tongue moved with such precision over her clit that she was convinced he’d done this before, until a quick probe into his mind revealed he was simply reciting the Galactic Standard Alphabet on her clitoris. Something about this was so endearing that Rey laughed, rewarding is efforts by grinding her hips into his tongue.

Her first orgasm crested over her body like a wave. She didn’t scream his name- he hadn’t earned that, not yet- but she did push his head closer, urging him to keep his tongue in her until she rode this out. Kylo was more than happy to oblige, and only when her moans had shifted into contented pants did he pull away, looking up at her with a self-satisfied grin.

“Have I begun to satisfy your wants?” he asked, drawing small circles on her inner thigh with his finger. Behind the sarcastic tone, there was such a real need for approval in his tone that Rey’s heart ached. He didn’t deserve even a smidgen of her sympathy, this they both knew, but her years of scavenging and living alone had taught her that sometimes, it was better to give than to take.

“You still have a long way to go, but I will not deny that was an impressive start.”

She added to the compliment by pulling him up and back to her mouth, tasting her own wetness on his tongue. He groaned into her mouth. Her boner rubbed against her thigh, hot and urgent even through his clothes.

The barrier wavered around them as they both slipped closed to the edge of something they couldn’t name. Rey wasn’t sure how much longer she can keep it up, this charade that they are anything more than an unmovable force hitting an unstoppable object. That’s why there was no grace in her movements when she brought him again onto the bed, pulled down his undergarments down, and engulfed him in her with little ceremony.

Rey hissed at the feeling, pausing to allow herself to adjust around him. Kylo’s head his back, mouth open in either her name or a prayer, maybe both. Hips moving in an urgent rhythm, she rode him. Her pace is laboriously slow, born from the kind of patience one only gains after as many years of solitude as she has lived through. His hands found her hips and hung on for dear life as if the feeling of her body moving against his is the only thing tethering him to the planet, no the galaxy itself.

They could both feel the climax building inside of him. Flashes of color and sensation ripped through both their bodies, mind against mind, blinding Light against pulsing Dark. She’s was going as fast as she could, practically slamming on to him and he thought must be what heaven feels like- this is why people turn to the light-

And then she stops .

Sweat dripping down his brow and gasping for breath, Kylo Ren looked up through sweat-plastered bangs as Rey disentangled herself from him. He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down, a look of dark hunger in her eyes.

“Finish yourself, Ben Solo,” she said, and it is then he realizes just how cruel she really is.

He is Kylo Ren when he curses her in his mind for making a fool of him, belittling him in the middle of the largest moment of vulnerability he’s had in a long long time.

He is Ben Solo when he obliges, wrapping his hand around his distressingly hard cock and pumping softly, not once moving his eyes from hers.

Kylo Ren screams and hisses at the indignity of it all while Ben Solo fucks his fist with ecstasy as Rey runs her hands over his chest, tweaking his nipples and bringing stars to his eyes.

Kylo Ren howls and screams, filled to the brim with sound and fury and nobody in the galaxy to hear it.

Ben Solo feels like the most loved man in the universe.

He came hard and fast, spilling himself over his stomach and narrowly avoiding hitting her chest. Neither of them said anything for a long while, waiting for their elevated heart rates to slow to normal. It was Rey who pulled away first, sitting upwards and reaching for her garments.

“This changes nothing,” he says quietly, watching her pull her clothes back on with the reverence of a parched man seeing water for the first time. “When I leave this room, we are still nothing.”

She doesn’t say anything for a painfully long time. When she finally turned to him, the look of pure power in her eyes made his blood run cold.

“You wouldn’t be the first one to leave, and you won’t be the last..”

'

'

'

Thirty minutes later, Finn and Poe finally found the Millenium Falcon exactly where they thought they’d left it. When they approached, Rey waved them down and gathered her best friends in the whole galaxy into her arms. Neither of them mentioned the tear stains running down her cheeks. And when the Millennium Falcon lifted off to enter parts unknown, neither of them noticed the dark shadow watching the reunion from the safety of the trees, the memory of a stolen moment still dancing over his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
